1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination module, and more particularly, to a light plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A desk lamp is generally used for working and studying such as reading, writing, and designing. For people who work at their desks, good illumination environment may improve the quality of studying and working, increase the working efficiency, and protect eyes. The major light source of a conventional desktop lamp is incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp. However the incandescent lamps have disadvantages of more heat generation, larger power consumption, lower light emitting efficiency, and shorter service life, and the power consumption, light emitting efficiency, and service life of the fluorescent lamps need to be improved.
The light emitting diode (LED) is an ideal light source for environment protection. Comparing with incandescent lamp and fluorescent lamp, the light emitting diode has advantages in power saving and service life. The Taiwan patent No. 530956 and No. M314819, the Taiwan publication No. 200746469 and the US publication No. 20080049445 disclose a light source apparatus adopting the light emitting diode as the light source.
Since the LED is a point light source, when the LED is used as the light source of the desk lamp, a plurality of LEDs are needed to be arrayed on a plane to achieve the effect of the surface light source. However, when the LEDs are arrayed incompactly, dark area generates between the adjacent LEDs thereby. Additionally, even thought the LEDs are arrayed compactly, the ghost image may still generate, so that the user's eyes may feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, the point light source is easy to be glare, and it may make the image obscure, cause the difficulty of reading, make eyes tired easily, make reading efficiency low, and make eyes painful. Furthermore, the colour temperature of the light emitting colour of the conventional LED desk lamp and as a result may not be used in many kinds of situations.